


伏特加小熊软糖

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg





	伏特加小熊软糖

伏特加小熊软糖

|原作：游戏王zexal（动画）  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；  
|天城快斗 + Ⅲ（Micheal Arclight），双人中心；Ⅴ（Christopher Arclight）/天城快斗，原作时间线，后日谈向。请根据个人情况，谨慎选择是否阅读。

*灵感来源：法国冰舞组合Gabriella Papadakis / Guillaume Cizeron 18-19赛季（本赛季）的自由舞《Duet & Sunday Afternoon》

***作者特别提示：作者虽已尽力而为，但写完后的确自觉对角色的把控力不足，故十分忐忑。恳请各位观众如难以接受，可以给出建议，或选择及时撤离。在此，谨谢过您的理解！

00

心园市的学校里有没有七大不可思议故事，米歇尔作为入学不久的转学生尚不得而知。但眼前的景象，他在看见的时候觉得可以归为心园市第一条不可思议现象的开端。

天城快斗在广场上喂鸽子。

秋季的下午，日暮西沉。他安静的坐在广场边的长椅上，身上浅灰的高领毛衣和深棕外套被染上一层淡淡的金色。广场上人来人往依旧，并没有人对此多加注意，一时间他完全融入平和的秋日下午，竟普通到不仔细辨认就难以察觉。鸽子们在他脚边和身侧踱步，时不时拍打翅膀小幅起落，低低的鸽鸣在周围徘徊。柔软又乖巧的飞鸟们装饰着快斗的身体，他张开手，手里的饼干碎屑立刻让停在他膝上的鸽子探过头。

或许是被手心细碎的鸟喙轻啄弄痒了，快斗的侧脸也在橘光下现出柔和的轮廓。灰白相间的影子们簇拥着他，藏匿着他。有只大胆的白鸽跳到他另一只手上，去试探着啄他手里的袋子，米歇尔看到他对那只鸽子歪头扬起了嘴角。

“真是有好奇心啊。”

他一扬手，瞬间鸽群起落，一下子从他身边散开。拍打的翅膀，飘飞的羽毛，纷飞的鸟儿形成鲜活的写生，而后它们跟着暖光扑出画面，在瞬间将画布延伸至未做好准备的观众脚下。

“所以，你要站在那看我到什么时候，Ⅲ？”

01

米歇尔承认，自己是因为看入迷而疏忽了——毕竟这景象对他来说太过不可思议。

他家次子今天有工作，长子则是有在外出考察后刚刚返回，于是他们约了弟弟放学后在广场见面，然后一起返回家。在米歇尔去往约定的广场的路上，长兄突然上线联系他，说自己安排临时有变化，他会在会面中迟到，而且晚上还需要再返回研究所。米歇尔对此表示理解，托马斯则说着“我就知道”。

“不过一起考察回来的快斗会比我先到广场，你可以和他先汇合。”

米歇尔眨眨眼，耳边是托马斯喊的“他怎么也在啊！”

和快斗短时间相处这件事对自己来说应该是没什么问题的，米歇尔本身这么认为着。但就在刚刚到达广场后，因为眼前的景象直接超出了他的预想，他在见面后的第一句话里就被无形的压了一头。

而现在，他们俩坐在广场边快餐店外。米歇尔手边有半包饼干——快斗离开去买饮品前塞给他拿着的，他刚刚用的这个喂鸽子。

“是Ⅴ吃剩下硬塞给我的，你随意处理吧。继续拿去喂鸽子也行。”

他说完问了米歇尔一句要喝什么，米歇尔因为还看着饼干没回过神，反射性的答了一句“和你一样就好”，等到反应过来时，快斗早已走远了。

可是不能怪他吃惊啊……米歇尔看着手里的饼干想。草莓夹心饼干，粉红色的包装，上面印有一群可爱的皮卡丘。就在刚刚，战无不胜的顶尖科研者天城快斗，就这么坐在广场边，拿着它坦然的喂鸽子……多重意义上都是值得观察和回味的场景。

老实说，对天城快斗，阿克雷德家三个孩子，除了长子之外，另外两个孩子和他相处的时间累计到至今，依旧可以用小时来计算清楚。

米歇尔对快斗最初的了解是在复仇的序章中，来自长兄对他的陈述和评价，那时候他除了感觉到长兄似乎对他有些异样情绪之外，就是惊讶这个对手与年龄不符的综合素质之高。之后的接触就是在战斗中，对方的表现除了佐证他预估的完美和强大之外，就是多出了对弟弟的关切；再向后延伸就是在最终战的线上会议时，隔着屏幕，他感到快斗对面对战局时完美冷静得犹如一台在运作的精密仪器。

最后一切平复，他才后知后觉了一个问题：微妙之处在于，是他身边温柔又亲切的长兄，一手将快斗育成现如今完美的不似人类的状态。他到底怎么做到把学生教导成和自己完全不像的样子的呢？米歇尔百思不得其解。不久之后，那两人牵着手出现在家人们面前时，米歇尔脑内的问题就变成了：克里斯哥哥能和这样的快斗顺利兼容吗？

但事实证明，他们融合得很愉快。吵架或分歧也应该是有的，但是更多的时候他们相处起来会带着一种成熟的安定感。米歇尔无法描述这种感觉具体是什么样子，只能隐约感觉无论发生什么，他们都会居于某种稳定的平衡上来解决，似乎没什么能把他们再割裂。

或许米歇尔不像托马斯那么“走运”，或许是长兄们会在各自的幼弟在场时更在意一些，即使从他们交往已经过了一个季度，米歇尔也从未直接看到过他们亲近的场景。最接近的一次还只是来自托马斯的转述，他亲眼见到的相处大概是“那份报告在哪？”“给我发一下新的模型，昨天你建到一半的那个”和“你喝咖啡吗？”之类的。

虽说如何相处只是他们两人之间的私人问题，但米歇尔实在是好奇——在他印象中完全相反的的两人，究竟为什么选择了彼此又为什么能和睦相处。对一个才十五岁，还尚未有过任何恋爱经历的男孩子来说，这样巨大又新奇的实例，是太过容易激得心里那只毛茸茸的小猫伸爪试探的。

“热饮。不合口味的话也不必勉强。”

一只纸杯被放在米歇尔眼前，打断了他的思路。他这才意识到快斗提着两只杯子和一只纸盒回来了，空气里浮着淡淡的咖啡香。他忙不迭的道了谢，边用热饮暖着手，边让目光随着快斗的动作一起悄悄移动。

快斗在他对面坐下，把咖啡放好，一只披萨盒子跟着落在了桌上。一个穿着制服的学生，一个穿着便服的成年人，在秋日广场边的快餐店外，如果他们中间再添上一只满是奶酪的披萨，本来应该是再正常不过的情景。可是这参与者有快斗，让米歇尔就怎么都觉得无法普通的看待——一切都与他印象里的快斗差异太大了。

“你要吃的话自己动手，不用问我。”快斗只对他说了一句，然后就低头拿出便携终端开始看邮件。

快斗似乎没有体谅米歇尔眼下被大幅拓宽认知时心情的意思。他的动作没有不自然，也没有什么夸张到吃快餐会用上三副刀叉的场景，他就像随处可见的食客一样抬手取过来一角披萨，然后边看资料边咀嚼。区别大概是他的动作很有规矩，像在家庭聚餐中一样姿态良好，吃东西的时候不疾不徐，也不会把酱料或碎屑沾到嘴边。

即使不是在实验室或战场，也延续了完美。米歇尔眨眨眼看着他把那一角的最后一点饼边塞进嘴里，然后他愣了一下。

快斗舔了手指。

饼边残留的一点奶酪细丝和油脂似乎留在他的拇指指腹上，他只扫了一眼，然后边看屏幕边伸出舌头迅速而浅浅的舔过。随后他无意识的抬起手指抚摸自己的嘴唇，米歇尔这才注意到，他的嘴唇因为奶酪和油脂而被已经染的柔润又带着微微的光泽。

他莫名想起长兄曾经在他面前吃饭团时的样子。银发的男人当时语调轻松的和他交谈着，但是吃相依旧良好，明明是圆滚滚的一只饭团却没能把米粒成功黏上他的脸。而他在毫无瑕疵的完成这次战前仪式的最后，缓缓舔了舔自己的手指。舌头卷走手上残留的米粒这个动作，让当时的米歇尔忍不住想笑了——他记忆里那个对米制品总是会不擅长应对的年幼哥哥，从来都未因为成长而远离他们。

再盛大和危险的博弈，身边有最熟悉的人相伴，总会多一份安心和勇气。

可是做这种事的人换成了快斗就怎么一种“不可思议”的味道啊……米歇尔想着想着，把下巴放在杯盖上。随后快斗动手拿起第二块披萨时扫了他一眼，他赶紧收回目光低下头去喝东西，在尝到味道的一瞬间他睁大了眼睛。

“热可可？”他还以为也是咖啡的。

“你还没到适合喝咖啡的年纪。”解释随着他的疑问从对面抛来了，说话人眼都没抬。

好吧，这解释听上去也没什么太大的问题。不过米歇尔的快斗领域又被无声的再次拓宽——他以前并没明显感觉到过快斗是会对阳斗之外的其他人也留心的这件事。

小小的圆桌上，快斗在日光下展开着种种悄悄颠覆米歇尔印象的作为。人们曾说愿意分享食物是有着特殊意味的，因为在食物面前，人们的行为会不经意的展露出隐藏的自我。分享则意味着，一定程度上可以接受被对方看到冰山海面下的某部分。

在奶酪和咖啡之间，他窥见快斗有血有肉的一角。当饼干屑被撒下来时，他凝视着快斗鲜为人知的表情。他在这短暂片刻的相处里所感受到的不只与之前印象里的一切截然不同，甚至还鲜活平常到令人惊讶。

或许是任何人都有很多面吧，他之前的看法……是因为自己太年轻吗？可是,这并没能完全解决他脑内沉浮了许久的问题。就比如，和哥哥相处的样子啊……就根本想像不出来，会像是电影里那样吗？

“更完全想像不出来，是怎么用这双唇和哥哥接吻的啊……”

对面传来纸杯落回桌面的声音，米歇尔抬头，发现快斗盯着他——他猛然捂住嘴，惊觉自己是不小心说出声了！

“呃，抱歉，我——”

快斗看着他，提起了一边嘴角：“你是不是觉得……我会嚼披萨这件事，和我会吻Ⅴ一样不可思议？”

“不是，没有！”

“那你既然好奇，为什么不问他，你们兄弟间又不是不能开口的关系。”快斗又笑了一下，语气里带着看戏的味道了，他用眼神扫过那杯热可可，“还是说，你是真当自己是小孩子，这种事不好意思谈？”

小孩子一词让米歇尔眨了眨眼，他仰起头直视快斗：“很抱歉，我刚刚那句话很失礼。我的确是出于好奇大意了，如果你不能原谅我的冒犯，我理解并接受后果。但我可不是那种被激一句就会冲动起来的人。不要小看我，快斗。”

“你才是不要小看人的那个——从见面开始，你就一直在打量我，以为我没发现吗？有什么想知道的你可以问，不要一直看。”

啊……这回是真被抓个正着了。

“只是想解决下你的目光问题。从你那种散发着‘我很好奇这个人是人类吗’的眼神来推测，你继续坐着的话，不问也不继续看是不可能的。”

还是在小看我啊……而且，他发现了自己为什么的看他，快斗看透了他心里的好奇。

“那多谢邀请，我就不客气的问了？”

“随你，但决定是否回答在我。”

“要问些什么啊？是问大哥丢在哪了吗？”一个声音从旁边插了进来，阿克雷德家的次子提着只花哨的纸袋，另一手夹着两只中号毛绒玩具熊，面色不善的出现在他们身边。

“你来了，托马斯哥哥……这些是什么？”

“刚结束的小型见面会上，粉丝送的礼物。”托马斯把手里的纸袋和玩偶堆在空出的座椅上。随后他单手叉腰，冲着自己的弟弟摆手：“你要喜欢就拿去。”

然后他提高了声音，明显意有所指：“我说，大哥去哪了？难道是真睡在路上了啊？”

“Ⅴ是还有些别的事要处理。”快斗边回答边擦掉唇上一点奶酪。

“托马斯哥哥，你要趁现在先喝点什么吗？”

“我自己去买，毕竟我不想和这家伙在一起多待，会窒息。”托马斯揉了弟弟的头一把，接着用下巴指指快斗，“我警告你，不准趁我不在欺负我弟弟。”

“那还请替我带点甜点回来，谢谢！”在托马斯还要说什么之前，米歇尔站起来把他往店内推着走了。

在他自己先返回的时候，正好看到快斗抬眼看邻座的小熊：托马斯带来的其中一个因为座椅上的拥挤已经可怜的歪了半边身体，摇摇欲坠。米歇尔正想着坐下前要扶一下才好，就看见快斗抬起手，小心的扶住小熊玩偶的头将他摆正，并且按了按他的身体确保他不会再倒下。最后他歪头又看了看，放下在看的邮件，伸出双手——

小熊玩偶脖子上松动到快要飞走的蝴蝶结，被他轻巧的招手就唤了回来。

亮闪闪的缎带在日光下跳动着，缠绕过少年的白皙修长的手指又再次脱出。印象中在卡牌前一直绷紧的手指放松下来，曾被仪器的冷光浸泡的皮肤被夕阳染成柔软的颜色。命运交响曲的演奏者突然指尖一转，弹奏了一曲悠扬的黑眼睛，唯一的观众猝不及防的停下了脚步藏了起来。

当再坐回到快斗面前接到对方的目光时，米歇尔才想起，自己原本是要提问的。或许是刚刚一瞬让他感觉太过奇妙，这给了他开口探向幕后深处的动力。他深呼吸，直视快斗：

“那我就继续问了。在我眼里，你是犹如机械般的完美精准。但我也很好奇，你是如何和我哥哥相处的。大哥对我来说是熟悉和亲切的家人——他不只会帮助父亲教导我们，更多的时候会像是常见的哥哥一样照顾我们。可你……准确说是你们两人你们给我的印象差距实在是非常的大。”

快斗抬起了头。

“不只如此。老实说，你们之间很多事情我都不能理解。比如，我不能想像，大哥那么珍惜你，怎么能拖到前一阵你们之间……才说出口——我以为他早就会和你谈，起码是在你们一起研究穿梭机那段时间——在你面前，他做的很多事根本不像他自己。”

02

他感到快斗在凝视他，但米歇尔知道，凭快斗的性格如果真要阻拦就会直接打断他。

“大哥在我看来，是不能够长期忍受这种患得患失的感觉的，除了对家人，就是对你尤甚。毕竟你当时的身体状况……我不认为他会对着未知的前路，容忍自己再留下遗憾的。”

他说完，对着快斗的目光毫不畏惧的回以凝视。

“你是在怀疑。”快斗端起自己的杯子，“你在想，他是否曾在那时就对我说过什么，反而是我当时没有回应他？”

“不会。我说过别小看我——我看得到哦，你非常爱克里斯哥哥，所以对上他你可控制得没那么好。如果大哥真那时候就说了，他和你，你们当时的状态就不会是那样了。”

快斗猛的咳了一下。看着快斗皱眉放下杯子，水红色卷发的少年无声的眨眨眼笑了，眼里跳动着小小的得意。

“很能说会道啊……之前的漏嘴是装的吗？”快斗盯着他，用纸巾擦掉嘴边的咖啡。

“不。我从谈话开始到现在都一贯坦诚。”

“坦诚与否无从佐证，伶牙俐齿倒是很明显。你们兄弟如果来辩论，你可以轻松战胜兄长们夺冠。”

“谢谢，所以夺冠奖励是你的回答吗？”米歇尔歪头，年轻的话术猎人灵巧的把绳套圈了回去。

快斗放好终端和用过的纸巾，将身体坐直。米歇尔不由得跟着他直起身体，他有预感，这或许是他为数不多能得到解答的机会。

“当时事态紧急，时机不允许在处理私人问题上多花时间。”

“请问……这是站在兄长还是你的角度给出的回答啊？”

“我并不是克里斯。”

“可是，你们那时候肯定已经预料到了‘最后’马上就会来，所以在那时候如果都不说出自己的心意……你没有不甘心吗？不谈谈不会遗憾吗？”

米歇尔真的很好奇，即使刚刚似乎窥见了快斗如同常人似的一角，但这一切只能让他更感兴趣快斗在通常的那些情绪下会是什么样子，他目不转睛的看着他，不想遗漏任何可能的情绪变化。

快斗看着他，蓝眼睛闪动了一下，然后终端传来新邮件提示音，他转头。

“我们也不是什么都没谈过。那时候已经把当时必要的都说清楚了，就够了。”

“必要的？那是什么意思？”

“足够让我们坚持到各自的战斗结束的那部分已经讲清，就谈不上遗憾。再之后的，那时候还并不用想太多。”快斗点开新邮件，在仔细阅读前抬起眼看着米歇尔。

“我不认为你不懂在那时候什么是必要的。毕竟，你也在‘最后’好好的和自己的朋友道别过。”

“哎？”

“在说什么道别啊？哦！是你终于察觉到自己的格格不入，要从我们面前消失了吗，快斗？”蛋糕的包装盒子从米歇尔眼前缓缓降下来，伴着托马斯的声音一起。

对面的快斗看都没看托马斯，只点开了来自克里斯的通信请求。

“他们在说什么？”听着快斗和大哥的对话，托马斯皱眉，压低声音问弟弟。

“工作吧，刚刚快斗一直在看工作邮件。”米歇尔边打开蛋糕盒子边小声回答。

对话很快就接近尾声，克里斯似乎马上就会开车过来接他们了。

“那么就等下见……快斗，你这时候喝咖啡？”看见快斗拿起咖啡杯，克里斯的疑问飘进了在场三人耳朵里。

“有什么问题吗？”

“你会睡不着的。”

“今天不会，不用早睡。”快斗停了一下，想起什么又说，“今晚你是和我在一起的。那你应该知道，因为只有我们两个人，所以早睡原本就是根本不可能的事。”

“……说这种话题，当我们是空气吗？两个混蛋。我他妈真需要间歇性失聪才能在大哥周围活命。”米歇尔没来得及捂住托马斯抱怨的嘴，只慢半拍的拉到了他的袖子。话音未落，他就感到对面一道目光扫了过来，但他抬头时只来得及看到快斗盯着他们眯起眼。

在一瞬中，米歇尔恍然间看到了只游刃有余的豹子。快斗的嘴唇在他面前开开合合，语气舒缓，咬字清晰：

“克里斯，今晚的项目组只有我们俩，还要盯着一组地球对面传过来的数据进程，看时间安排是要到凌晨才能睡的，你不是忘记了吧？”

“啊，想起来了，是我记错了日期。等下我会去先确认下信号区段是否正常的。”

他们继续交谈了几句才结束，期间快斗的目光在桌子对面的两人身上缓慢的扫过，嘴角缓缓上扬，表情里带着胜利者骄傲。

米歇尔礼貌又豪不示弱的对着快斗的目光看了回去。在对方尽兴了回去继续看邮件之后，他才转回头盯着托马斯眨眼睛。

“托马斯哥哥，你有什么想对‘我’说的吗？关于刚刚你的话？”他压低声音，笑眯眯的问。

“……话是快斗说的，你跑来盯着我看干嘛！你刚刚不也因为快斗的话愣住了吗？”米歇尔清楚的看到自己哥哥直起身体，迅速往椅背方向挪了挪，最后才低声反驳。

“那你自己的话不需要等下也给我讲解下吗？我惊讶是因为听到大哥今天会晚睡，有点担心。”

“呵，我……在感叹他们组成咖啡因摄入过多和缺少睡眠的慢性自杀小组。只想说，我们两个可并不想被传染上慢性自杀的爱好。”托马斯愉快的跳过第一个问题，把枪口转向，“你看，有这种糟糕的学生多么不幸——在慢性自杀上这对师生也是谁都不愿意落后呢。”

“克里斯慢性自杀的理由里，有一条是他有个弟弟分贝过高吧。”

“混蛋，你是不是想打架啊！”

“决斗上，你还从来没真正赢过我的。”

“你别因为运气好和有大哥在就太嚣张了，我现在就跟你彻底分出胜负……”

就在托马斯要站起来的一瞬间，米歇尔扬起手——

“托马斯哥哥你吃蛋糕吗？我觉得我吃不完的。”

说话的同时，他用叉子塞了一小块蛋糕在哥哥嘴里。随后托马斯被自己的弟弟拽着导致人椅分离失败，并且最终因为弟弟的坚持不懈分享而不得不放弃战斗的念头。

“这次就看在食物的份上放过你，你给我记住。”托马斯边嚼着蛋糕边斜眼看快斗。

对面的快斗没回话，但米歇尔觉得，他抬眼看过来时的眼神都快把“这不是你自己买的蛋糕吗？”这句话给溢出来了。

夕阳下的场景因为多了一个人而热闹了不少。快斗面前的盒子里的最后一角被拿起来时，阿克雷德家孩子们的盘子里也几乎只剩下了蛋糕碎渣。米歇尔这时候才发现，快斗已经从他的最初的问题里狡猾的跑掉了，可又说不上是逃避，因为他还留下了一个模糊的真相轮廓——借着米歇尔自己的经历。

而这方法似曾相识啊……在哪里见到过呢？他低头思考，直到目光扫过长袖制服下的手环。 

03

米歇尔•阿克雷德突然间想起来，在最后一战临战前，仅有他和哥哥知道的短暂的对话。

那时候，他们的兄弟刚刚逝去，而米歇尔在分开时对自己第一个朋友撒了谎。走在直通预定战场的路上时，风从远方黑红色的云层下滚滚而来，灌进车内并肆意翻动他的衣摆，与此同时，少年的心情也是难以言喻的波动着——明知道这是预估到过的结果之一，但在这一刻他依旧感到了心中满溢的苦痛和喉咙酸涩。

或许是不希望再看到不必要的遗憾产生，他在彻底走远前终于对哥哥开口。

“克里斯哥哥，你真不和快斗联系一下吗？”米歇尔知道快斗的身体已经撑不住了。而他都能发现的事情，兄长不可能视而不见。

“不需要。而且现在发出通讯也很可能会暴露他的位置。”克里斯回绝了他，甚至没有放慢车子前进的速度，“我们要保证尽可能多的把对手们引到自己这边来。万一七皇因为信号发现他们或散开进行狙击，那么后续计划可能都会失败。”

“可是……你就不怕这一次，会再也见不到他吗？”米歇尔感到自己喉咙有些哑。

在托马斯跳下车前，他即使有不祥的预感，也依旧说服自己留下。在对方离开时，他没能好好和他说再见，甚至没能最后一次看清哥哥的脸。他准备好了迎接最后，却被最后到来时的猝不及防刺伤。

米歇尔和托马斯一样，所有的参与者都明白自己面对的最坏结果会是什么。他痛苦着，并继续向前走。可哪怕一点点也好，他希望遗憾能够减少，哪怕得到那一份细碎满足的不是自己。向死而生中，任何一份微小的光都会是慰藉。

他扬起脸，深呼吸以保持声音平稳：“哥哥，不要让自己后悔啊。”

“米歇尔，我们要做的，是争取达成最有利的战局，这个前提下，往往容不下对参战者而言最舒适的选项。”他的哥哥把车停下，拍了拍他示意下车，随后揽着他的身体靠近自己，继续向电梯走去。

金属门关闭，冷色空间里红色的数字跳动着，安静向着最上一层倒数。白光从头顶落下，米歇尔感到哥哥用力揽着他，握着他的肩膀的手很温暖。

“你自己心里也是懂的，所以你才会在道别时对游马说那样的话的。”

米歇尔张了张嘴，却发现自己发不出声。

他那么重视他，最后却是和游马那样分别了。他对此没有怨恨，对说出的话不后悔，却不敢回头看游马的脸，也不去多想自己脸上的雨水是从何而来。

“接下来会怎么样我们都不知道。但如果有机会，对游马道歉和道谢吧。米歇尔，你说得对，不要做让自己留下遗憾的事——而万一做了，也不要轻易逃避填平它。”

电梯的数字缓缓移向他们选择的按钮，向着终焉，为了希望，一切不能回头。他的哥哥俯身，在仅有两人的狭小格子中，像是小时候安慰哭泣时的他一样，抬手温柔的为他抹掉未干透的泪。

“相信游马吧。你选择的人，也绝对值得被你信赖，对吧。”

他的哥哥其实完全懂。米歇尔觉得自己没有必要再说。

“以及，谢谢你担心我。但现在的我已经没有遗憾了。”

克里斯说着，电梯门随着他的话打开。风一下子灌进，他先一步走出，银发在身后飞扬起来，仿佛是曾经某场大雨中纷飞不息的银色细线。

他回头，对弟弟伸出手：“这次，我和快斗已经把该说的都说了。”

他的衣摆被风扬起，在暗色的天空下化作巨浪扬起前的第一抹白。

米歇尔此刻才发现，他是从那时候起就在好奇，那会怎样的一场漫长的道别。

04

克里斯到达时，确信自己再晚来几分钟，他的托马斯弟弟就要把白眼翻上天了。他打招呼之后，指了指停车场的方向，弟弟们便开始站起来准备迁徙，快斗则是把最后一块披萨的边塞进自己嘴里后，才起来收拾。

托马斯拎起了他收到的礼物，米歇尔自告奋勇的帮他抱了一只小熊玩偶。克里斯看了看米歇尔手里的书包之后，开口将另一个小熊玩偶揽到了自己的名下。弟弟们倒是也不跟他客气，说了一声谢谢之后就先跑出去了。

“下午茶时间愉快吗？”看着圆桌，克里斯饶有兴味的打量快斗。

“不坏。”

克里斯明白这应该是“还不错”的意思，他笑了：“你们聊了什么？有什么感想要和我分享吗？”

“感想是，你最小的弟弟也真不愧是你的弟弟，很难缠。”快斗整理了一下自己的衣领和衣摆，然后他抬眼看克里斯，“他好奇的，是‘克里斯哥哥的青春末期恋爱故事’。”

“故事有趣吗？我很好奇。”

“没讲，我又不是爱讲故事的人。给阳斗讲故事是因为那是阳斗，是特殊的。”快斗闭眼转过头就准备走。

克里斯低头吻了他的额角。

“……你干嘛？”快斗看向他，但没有怒意。

“你撒谎的时候，语速不一样的。”

“我的确没讲。”

“我听得懂你的意思，谢谢你保守了大哥的秘密？”

“别说得那么肉麻，你又不是我的哥哥。”快斗皱眉，“毕竟要讲的话，那里面也一定会涉及到我。我可没自恋到要去给别人详解自己的私人关系。”

“还是要谢谢你。”

克里斯说完，发现快斗盯着他缓慢的眨了一下眼。他有点不明所以，但是随后就被快斗抚上脸，少年看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛被秋日的阳光撒入金色的星点：“关于这个，我建议比起口头道谢，你更该选点别的方式。”

克里斯会意的低下头，他们的嘴唇短暂的相贴。在分开的时候，他伸出舌轻轻舔了一下快斗的嘴唇，这让快斗猛然僵了一下，分开时侧脸无法自制的泛起浅红。

“你突然又干嘛！”他压低声音，同时反射性的用手背要去擦，被克里斯抓住手腕握在手里拦住。

“是普通快餐的味道啊，让人有点意外。”克里斯盯着他的嘴唇，似乎在思考。

“怎么了？我又不讨厌它们。”

“可之前几天，我喝速溶咖啡时你就会绕开我？我以为……你是拒绝靠近所有快餐和方便食品。”克里斯皱起眉，他想起之前外出考察没有咖啡机那几天，快斗一见到他端着速溶咖啡的杯子，就像是沙丁鱼群绕开海豚一样和他保持距离了。

“快斗在和你保持距离上简直完美的像是一颗按轨道执行公转的小行星啊。”他小小的父亲看着他们低声感叹道，最后转过头问他，“克里斯，你哪里惹到他了？”

而克里斯实在是觉得“我和我的速溶咖啡被嫌弃了”这种原因他自己都说不出口。

“你想太多了吧，我们在研究所吃过多少次便利店的三明治了。”快斗撇嘴看着他。

“那你是只讨厌速溶咖啡吗？”

“不算讨厌。”

快斗本身想回答就到此为止，可是看着克里斯的眼睛，他就觉得自己还需要解释点什么才合适——那双蓝眼睛温柔的带着疑问和关切追着他的一举一动，伴着主人的一言不发，反而形成鲜明的无声催促。

漂亮的极地狼蓄势待发并露出牙齿时，无疑将让他的对手紧张并涌起战斗欲；可当他在日光下卧着并把头枕在前爪上，用被光暖成褐色的眼睛乖巧的看过来时，任何对手都很难对闪闪发光的毛茸茸柔软无动于衷。

“好吧，别跟你弟弟一样的总看着我。”快斗伸手拍了一下克里斯的脸颊，然后咬了咬嘴唇才继续，“你……到底知道不知道，知道自己刚喝完那会儿……嘴里会有多甜啊？”

他盯着克里斯的眼睛，刚刚的浅红色还未完全消退就又开始爬上他的脸颊，他压低声音，咬着牙仿佛不甘心又必须得放猎物走的小兽：

“我可是……一次就领教够了。”

克里斯睁大了眼睛。

他想起来在考察的第一天，他们分享的那个考察期间的唯一一吻中，是充满了怪异的。

这个吻发生前，快斗趁着四下无人靠过来，从背后抱着克里斯不放手，还把头贴在他肩窝蹭着他默默撒娇。快斗很少在工作场合因为渴求接触而主动靠近他，他的动作让克里斯心里泛起一阵绵密的柔软。他放下手里的杯子，转过身环抱快斗。可唇齿才刚刚相触，快斗就在他怀里突然的抖动了一下，随后飞速的挣脱他的怀抱，并立即抓起水杯灌了自己。

克里斯愣了，他以为快斗是不舒服，而快斗皱着眉捂住嘴什么都没说，只在最后抹掉了唇上的水，还恶狠狠的拉过他在他的唇上咬了一口。他刚张嘴想问，快斗瞪了他一眼，念了一句“见鬼的速溶咖啡”就咬牙转头走开了。之后更是看到他端着杯子就会绕着走，他试图问他原因的时候则会被快斗头一扭加速逃开。克里斯当时以为是快斗讨厌方便食品或快餐攀上到他的味觉，但是现在知道真相不由得哑然失笑——被甜过头的糖味吓跑的快斗，他真应该录下来才对的。

但对于自尊心高的快斗，这逃离的原因在当时一定是难以启齿。

“……要笑也别让我听见。”他觉得快斗说话的时候已经在磨牙了。

但克里斯实在忍不住，于是他转头把脸埋进自己夹着的小熊玩偶里藏住声音，只留身体在快斗面前发抖。不过笑的同时他没忘了抓紧快斗的手——他还不想对方真的把他在这甩下。

直到他感觉自己颤抖止住了，才缓缓抬起头，面前的快斗已经把脸完全扭向了反向。

“对不起，我向你道歉。”

“不用，我没幼稚到对这种事也在意。”

“但这两天你对着我总躲开，就是这个原因啊。”克里斯的手指轻轻摩挲快斗的手背，但快斗依旧没回头，“那，需要我替速溶咖啡太甜道歉吗？”

“更没必要。”一秒否决。

克里斯眨眨眼。他知道快斗难得的小情绪没那么快会被哄好，所以他不介意在这种小事上多陪他纠缠一下，将与他的口舌之争悄悄延长，借此让快斗来发泄无处可去的窘迫。

“好吧，我们来结束这场快餐风波——满足一下我最后的好奇心好吗？我很好奇你选的披萨味道。” 

毕竟他们身边的桌子上，现在只剩下一只空落落的盒子了。

“你刚刚不是自己试——”快斗的声音说到一半突然小了，顿了一下之后急速刹车。就在克里斯奇怪时，快斗突然把脸转过来了。

“没什么不行。”少年顺着克里斯的方向主动靠过来了，然后将手伸向小熊玩偶的后脑勺，把克里斯与之相触的脸夺进自己掌心，紧接着就滑动过去捏住他的下颌，“虽然同样是在我面前好奇心重，但作为兄长，你该被给予更多指导——满足任何一种好奇心，都是要付代价的。”

快斗捏着他的下颌，在他反射性微微张口时，夺走他的唇舌。飞快的探入又溜走，迅速的用舌头刮过对方的上颌，留下猫爪试探一般的撩拨感。

“尝到了？那就快走。”

快斗丢下一句话，扭头就着被克里斯拉住的手腕就拖着他往前——但没走成。

克里斯放开了他，在他迟疑的瞬间，伸手从后面把他揽进自己怀里。他的手迅速的扣住快斗的身体，手指隔着外套抚摸他的锁骨和肩膀线条。在快斗抓住他的手，试着回头发声前，克里斯像是几天前快斗对他做的那样，将脸埋进快斗的肩窝，一言不发的轻轻蹭动。

被用同样的方法还以颜色，快斗握着克里斯的小臂，瞬间感到脸上微微发热。他可不会迟钝到无法联系起来一切，克里斯趁着弟弟们不在对他坦然的索求，这是想要什么快斗再清楚不过。银发随着克里斯的动作从快斗肩头越过，掉进他怀里，继续跟着主人一起偷偷撒娇。快斗的手越抓越紧，低头咬牙——太狡猾了，别以为冲着他露出柔软的一面就能让他退让……

“……要做就你快点。”快斗压低声音扭脸看另一侧，“一点都不想被你弟弟找过来时看见——我没兴趣真配合你给他们演什么哥哥的恋爱故事。”

克里斯立刻放松了他，怀中少年转过身后，克里斯另一手的小熊玩偶先被抬高起来，快斗的侧脸立刻被毛绒绒挤到了，他皱眉，但立刻就发现，小熊玩偶的头正挡在阿克雷德家孩子们先前离开的方向上，这将他们两人的脸完全藏在了后面。

“快斗，我从未打算过要和谁分享你。”

克里斯毫不迟疑的用另一手把快斗揽在怀里，亲吻中带着隐秘的急切。

快斗闭上眼，单手环过克里斯的肩。

奶酪和馅料的香气残留在接触之间，浅浅的咖啡味道隐约从其中透出，毛绒绒的触感贴着皮肤，还带着日光的气息。真是场奇怪又无聊的战争，快斗想着。亲吻中掺杂着快餐店食物味道的感觉很新奇，可并不惹人反感。克里斯的舌轻轻扫过他的牙龈和上颚，快斗轻轻呻吟了一声，忍不住用手指绕了绕克里斯身后垂下的一缕银色长发。随后把对方抱得更紧。

因为无关紧要的小事而有了分歧和困扰，倒也不坏。

因为灵魂早在遥远的深处紧密相连，所以细碎的风波成为下午茶一般的享受。

“在吃弟弟的醋，还是不满意我之前冷落了你？或是两者兼有吗……”

“我说‘是’呢？”

“那我该再多给你些安慰的，成熟的长兄克里斯托夫。”

快斗托起他的脸再次吻上去。

 

“米歇尔，你不是折回去取掉在椅子上的小熊软糖了吗？这么快就回来了？”

“走到一半碰巧看到了小熊剧场，就先折回来了。”

“那是什么？”

米歇尔看着哥哥笑而不答。这时有只白色的鸽子落下来，停在米歇尔手上咕咕叫着，少年的眼睛亮起来，他试着抚摸白鸽，在发现对方没有抗拒之后，他转头兴奋的看向哥哥：“托马斯哥哥，你帮我拿一下那包皮卡丘饼干好吗？”

“好啊，不过你哪来这种东西啊？包装倒真是你的风格……”

“是快斗的收藏品哦。”

米歇尔眨眼，歪头看着哥哥的脸抽搐了一下。

05

快斗知道，有些事是永远不可能说给第三个人听的。所以他不会告诉Ⅲ，克里斯与他那场道别的具体内容。

快斗自认为自己并不大度。

当年他在克里斯离开后才发觉对方并未对自己敞开心扉。他对自己溺爱着，关心着，却不曾真正的信赖过，更从未对他交托过深处的灵魂和心。克里斯消失后，不甘，彷徨，隐匿的伤痕一起被快斗作为养分，以此让自己羽化，破茧而出时一切便已经成为追赶的动力和想要超越的竞争心。

但即使他的城池固若金汤，夜深人静中，风穿过不会再亮起灯的房间，依旧还会有空虚的叫嚣声传来。曾经存在过的那部分，在消失之后还会隐隐作痛。

后来银发的少年长成了美丽而优雅的男人。快斗伸手将他抓住，却张开不了口去打捞沉在深海之下多年的彼此残骸。

归来后的克里斯待他与当年相似，却多了一些补偿似的温柔和小心。可在长期空置着某一部分的快斗看来，谨慎和柔情反而造成了一种绵密而甜美的折磨，让他忍不住怀念从前，又每每因为眼前还未敢触碰的回忆伤痕而生生停下。

克里斯对他，像个爱抚猫科动物时动作缓慢又不得要领的人——中途休息时他总会在快斗身边徘徊，替他注意身体状况；项目合作上也无比顺畅；但这一切反而让私下相处时快斗心里的那种不甘在映衬下愈发惹眼了。

信赖我，让我与你比肩，把你的软弱和背后交托给我。即使已经和解，即使在那一场对决时克里斯已经对他的成长露出欣慰的笑容，快斗依旧会在相处时，从血液里隐约听到曾经孤身一人时在他体内回响过的呼嚎。

但他开不了口，自尊心和过往残留的黑影无声地扼住了他的咽喉。当他想要挣扎时，对方俯身在他耳边：你怎么能确定，他在合作之外，也真的需要你呢？他曾温柔的隔绝了你那么久，那么多。

而当最终计划尘埃落定前，克里斯对他伸出了手。

那一天，穿梭机进程接近尾声；后续战斗计划部署完毕；将各自可能成为软肋的部分妥善安置；为最坏的可能性策划好缓冲和补救机制；全部谈完之后，他们抬眼看着彼此，突然间相顾无言。

他们在计划里毫无遮拦的谈及了各个环节涉及的生与死——胜利不等于能生，失败则必然死，这便是他们不可避免的前路。

安静之中，是克里斯站起来先往前走了一步。他伸出手，快斗知道自己露出了惊讶的表情，而后便是转为了欣慰和了然。他也站起来，迎着对方走过去。

快斗顺着打开的双臂，抱紧克里斯。衣料摩擦的声音，发丝在手下蹭动的声音随着动作悄悄落入耳朵。

他们少年时，曾经在训练和授课外的时间里，出于互相安慰而有过浅浅的拥抱和落在脸颊与眼睑上的轻吻。但那些拥抱与眼前的完全不同。时间之河真切奔走，却从不倒流。

他们在静谧中嵌合着，仅有风吹动落雪的声音在低低回响。快斗知道自己没有哭，他从呼吸和心跳身可以确认克里斯同样。是的，此刻他们非常平静，唯一的异常是不约而同的默许了这个目的不明的接触发生。

克里斯贴着他的脸，沉默了许久，缓缓开口：

“——”

快斗睁大眼，之后贴着克里斯的肩露出迟来了数年的笑容。

已经足够了。这是个对曾发生过的一切来说，最好的道别。

那刻以后，快斗的人生里但再没有真正残缺的回忆——“过去的自己”已经填上了最后一块拼图。所以他余下的生命，将毫无犹豫的为了使命和未来燃尽。

克里斯的呼吸在他耳边流动着，快斗感到自己被环抱得更紧，温暖无声的将他完全包覆。雪夜还在继续，快斗记忆里极为美妙的一瞬却悄悄定格。

06

米歇尔最后顺利的从自己坐过的位置上找到了小熊软糖，他再次从长兄身边超过去——他得去看看临走前被他手抖撒了整整一把饼干渣在手里的托马斯，是否已经被热情的鸽子们淹没。他跑动时无意中回了头，看见快斗边看资料边将克里斯的手握住，期间眼也没抬。克里斯安然的回握他，另一手抱着小熊玩偶神容平静。

米歇尔好像有点理解他们为什么选择了彼此，他说不出，但觉得一切似乎并不再那么神秘。

起风了，水红色的柔软卷发掠过他的眼前，他转过头看托马斯和鸽子，没发觉自己露出了微笑。

07

快斗向来对进程的长短都计算得非常清楚。

克里斯甩开他时是一个雨夜里渐渐消融的背影，与他冰释前嫌用了一场漫长的决斗，小心翼翼的再靠近则用了整整一个穿梭机的研发周期。

但他最好的道别只有一句话。

窗外的大雪里，他们相拥的影子映在玻璃上，克里斯贴在他耳边，温热的气息几度颤抖：

“接下来，无论发生什么，无论去往哪，我们同在。”

快斗闭眼，抓紧克里斯的长发和外套，脸埋在他肩上轻轻点头。

08

夕阳下，快斗依旧低头沉在邮件中，旁边的克里斯将两人交握的手塞进自己大衣的口袋里，全程没有目光接触和语言。快斗落后了克里斯一点，他看着克里斯的侧脸，轻轻笑了。

可年少的米歇尔在远处被鸽子包围着，错过了这美妙的一瞬。

-END-

*呈系列作品，同时系列中每一篇都可独立成篇；按故事时间顺序，顺次排列为《雨后》、《日光之下》、《气体云》、《伏特加小熊软糖》、《海平线上的积雨云》、《Merry Christmas Mr. Tenjo》

FT：（抱歉，我就是想放在正文后面，不单贴了）  
伏特加泡一晚上的小熊软糖，会吸收伏特加，变成伏特加小熊软糖。外表和小熊软糖无异，但是里面是烈酒，有和外貌天差地远的杀伤力，货真价实能吃醉了人。但是外表，就是小熊软糖，非常神奇。

最开始想到这个伏特加小熊软糖，是在想三三。而后发觉，这种“表里不一”的产物，斗选手不也一样么。不过他们这种实际上完全是两个方向了，一个是外表和性格，一个是通常印象和深入了解的问题。人都是多面的，好的纸片人不能真的纸片一样片面啊。

以及，我草稿时候写了在道别时候有个将到没到的吻，最后删了。因为这两个人这时候在我看来最需要的确认的不是情爱的问题，就是一直飘忽不定的“你信赖我吗？”和“你是否将和我一起前进”这两个问题。所以才会是得到确认就真的没有遗憾可以继续走了，毕竟过往不被填平是没法真正走向未来的，所以信赖你之后，已经足够走到终点了。

这篇草稿是有了几天了，但确定最终方向的灵感来源是法国冰舞组合Gabriella Papadakis / Guillaume Cizeron 18-19赛季（本赛季）的自由舞《Duet & Sunday Afternoon》。PC的节目一直是冰舞里我最喜欢的，除了技术高超之外，就是他们组合之间在节目里流动着一种深切的信赖感，这点我特别欣赏。PC不是情侣（因为性向对不上，所以肯定不是），但是他们尊重彼此，支持彼此，男伴说过“我从来没有把搭档摔下来过，托举的时候只要她有一点不舒服，我们就立刻停止，因为她如果摔了，一定就是我的责任”（大意），他也至今为止没有过一次因为自己的托举问题摔到过女伴（这对冰舞选手来说非常难得）。女伴则是在他们刚升成年组男伴表现得状态忽上忽下时，非常耐心的陪伴和支持他。他们之间那种细腻流动的信赖感，在节目里安定的呈现着，让人感到安心又舒适，一直让我很受到触动。

我一直认为，信赖对于一段持续性的关系来说某种意义上讲是绝对不能缺少的（但是表现形式和深浅可能因人而异）。所以才会试试想往这个方向去描写吧。三三这孩子真的特别好，但是他特别不好把控。最后我是写的时候才真的意识到，弟弟们看哥哥和大斗看五哥或许真的是两种完全不同的感觉。弟弟们看大斗也和五哥看大斗应该完全不一样的，前者是认识但不熟（Z里大斗真的……一次主线剧情之外的真正插科打诨都没有，独来独往，跟大部分人最近的接触都是打牌），后者是真的相处了好几年，一手把对方从白纸一张扯大的，也就是说这个认知差异可能会大到旁人无法理解这个真的有可能。然而我不会写，就成这样了（。）好吧，最后，感谢您看到这里，也感谢您的宽容与理解w


End file.
